If You Can Afford Bella: AKA a bunch of songfics
by Ironyisme
Summary: I award brownie points for those of you who can guess each of the songs though only one chapter is written so far. It's no really Edward/Bella but it kinda is. Ypu can either guess what that means or read it like you know you want to! ;-
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella took advantage of her situation?

She could afford to be picky, but could they afford her?  
**"If You Can Afford Me"**

_If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop._

Bella had let all let all the boys liking her go to her head

_If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh._

Getting to go out with Bella had become the best thing that could happen to a boy.

_If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think._

After awhile she figured Edward wasn't worth all the drama of near death experiences that seemed to occur more often than not. Way to frightening after the first few times.

_If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cause, that's the deal.  
_

Edward tried to convince her to stay by bribing her with riches and diamonds which she accepted with no garentee that she would return to him.

_If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me  
_

Bella gave each of the boys a chance, the boys would say because she was so nice, the girls thought it was to prove something, but honestly she thought the more gifts and free dinners the merrier!

If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity  
_If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage shed  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no_

Honestly Bella was never returning to Edward after his begging, but she was considering it at first, he didn't want her he just wanted to brag about their love life she concluded.

_.  
If you want me there's no discount price tonight  
But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real  
Cause, nothing's free, except a lovin' me  
_

Bella felt the boy she ended up with would be happy to be with her and be willing to offer her what he could. The boys she went out with just gave her money, but she wanted someone who liked her for who she was. Not because she was hard to get.

_  
If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me_

What really made Bella mad was when the boys she went out wit thought that they were too high above her to do a little extra for her.

_  
If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop  
_

Bella was a simple girl honestly she just wanted someone who deserved her.

_  
If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford -_

_  
If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me_

I hope you liked this one REVIEW PLEASE. 


	2. I'm still breathing

**I leave the gas on  
Walk the allies in the dark  
Sleep with candles burning  
I leave the door unlocked  
I'm weaving a rope and  
Running all the red lights  
Did I get your attention  
Cause I'm sending  
All the signs and  
The clock is ticking  
And I'll be giving  
My 2 weeks**

He left me so I stopp3d being careful, I stopped caring I almost went out of my way to be reckless, I jumped off a cliff…

**Pick your favorite  
Shade of black  
You'd best  
Prepare a speech  
Say something funny  
Say something sweet  
But don't say  
That you loved me  
**

My funeral you assumed would be the end of it all so you decided not to go, you decided to come with me to the end.

**  
Cause I'm still breathing  
Though we've been  
Dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're going down for sure  
Already lost a grip  
Best abandon ship  
**

I was still breathing as though without you I was lifeless I thought I was incurable.

**Maybe I was too pale  
Maybe I was too fat  
Maybe you wanted better  
Better luck off in the sack  
No formal education  
And I swore way too much  
But I swear  
You didn't fucking care  
Cause we were in love**

I could never be perfect for you, I was the part albino girl almost as pale as you I was not that human. You were probably more human than I. the irony

**So as I write this letter  
And shed my last tear  
No, it's all for the better  
That we end this year  
Let's close this chapter  
Say one last prayer  
But don't say  
That you loved me**

If you loved me none of this would have happened. I'll save you but you still wont love me.

**Cause I'm still breathing  
Though we've been  
Dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're going down for sure  
Already lost a grip  
Best abandon ship**  
**I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing**


	3. Decode

**  
****How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
No care to ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time  
**

Jacob kissed me because I told him he could. And I kissed him back, I meant it. I meant the kiss I could feel it, the love. That I felt for him. He's just making it harder for me to chose, and he's doing it intentionally.

**How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  
**

Why would he manipulate me like that. Once he was so against it, now you've become part of it and wants to fight harder than ever.

**The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own ("I'm screaming I love you so")  
On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)  
**

I love you, I love him. Time like these I wish you two could just read my thoughts, know what I'm thinking, so you can make it easier. I'm in love with two not men but as you put it monsters, fairy tale characters

**How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  
**

I used to love you so much, that it hurt. But here we are me any you. And I love you and another.

**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
**

We sent out the wedding invites, but we still are stuck, I don't know what to do. What are I _we_ going to do.

**  
Yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well, yeah yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true**


	4. If I could Have you back

**"If I Could Have You Back"**

**On the subject of you being gone forever  
I still can't believe it, I can't see it  
I should just stop counting days**

Months, that's how long it's been. It's getting close to the end of forever for me. Where are you?

**  
On the subject of the future  
Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open-ended  
And pretend it could go either way  
**

I had no say in the matter, you said it was over, and you were gone. I wish I could say it was a mutual thing.

**If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back **

I thought about you constantly.

**I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life**

If I was given the chance maybe in the future, I'd be the one ending things.

**Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back  
**

What would I do differently, what went wrong?

**On the topic of the time we spent together  
I can't say I never wondered if you ever think about these days  
**

If you ever did anything near what I did to you, whatever that was, maybe I'd make the same decision.

**If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back **

I need to stop thinking about you all the time, you don't love me anymore.

**I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over**

Wasn't I sweet? Was I too sweet? If I were you would I do the some? Why?

**If I could have you back  
It's game over  
You lost this round  
And now I guessed I've turned you down  
**

It's over now I lost this battle, let's just say I left you.

**Thanks for all the lessons learned  
I'm taking in what I have heard  
(Practice makes perfect)  
**

My fake smiles for him _Jacob_ are starting to seem real, I look happy. Practice makes perfect.

**If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
**

I would always remember how you left me.

**If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
**

Would begging for you to come back be petty?

**Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision -  
If I could have you back again  
**

Would you tell me to get a life?

**I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
**

It's unforgettable, these few months.

**On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
**

**If I could have you back  
If I could have you back**


End file.
